


Research Cabin in the Woods

by itchyfingers



Category: Chris Pine - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, soil samples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers





	Research Cabin in the Woods

Ivy opened the door to the little two room cabin and practically dropped her tray of soil samples when she saw Chris stretched out on the couch. “What are you doing here?”

He put down the football he’d been tossing into the air. “I thought I’d come see my girl.”

She looked back out the door for a vehicle. “How did you even get here?”

“I hiked in from the trailhead.”

“That’s like three miles.”

His smile was like the sunshine. “It’s a gorgeous day. And I get to see my gorgeous woman at the end of it.” He took the tray from her hands and put it on the table covered with all sorts of scales and complicated looking equipment he didn’t understand.  That was to be expected at a research station he supposed. “Are you mad I’m here?”

Ivy threw herself at him and he squeezed her tightly. “Of course not. I’m just shocked. I wasn’t expecting to see you for another three weeks.”

“That’s entirely too long to go without you. And I packed in a nice bottle of red and some other fancy treats. I figured you were probably tired of whatever it is you live on up here.”

“The only thing I miss more than fresh fruit is you.”

Their smiles mirrored each other’s and then she grabbed the hem of his white t-shirt. Their shirts both got tossed aside a second before their mouths collided. She undid his belt buckle while he unhooked her bra. His hands closed over her breasts and she moaned into his mouth. She’d forgotten how warm his skin was and she arched her back, pressing her breasts into his palms. He kissed down her tanned skin and sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her fingers dug into his hair as he licked and sucked until it was a hard pebble between his lips. “God, Ivy. I have missed you,” he muttered against her skin.

She kissed him again, savoring the touch of his lips like rain after a drought, as she finished undoing his jeans and pulled down the zipper. Her hand eased inside and she smiled against his mouth as she felt his warm cock.

“Fuck,” he whispered as her fingers closed around him.

She licked the shell of his ear. “Take off your clothes,” she murmured.

It didn’t take him long to get out of his boots and shed his jeans. She was just as speedy and she shoved him back down on the couch where he’d been when she’d walked in the door a few minutes before. This time he didn’t need a football to entertain himself because she straddled him. Her fingers raked down his chest and over his nipples as she swiveled her hips, grinding against his hardening cock. He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her down so he could kiss her again. He pushed up against her, feeling her wetness begin to coat his cock. She kept moving, writhing against him as he kissed her, their tongues teasing each other as well as they breathed the humid air surrounding them, unable to separate long enough for a breath of cool air. They’d been too far apart for too long to care about that.

Ivy felt him grow to his full hardness beneath her and she lifted enough to wrap her fingers around the scorching skin.  She stroked it a few times, unable to resist the veined and throbbing flesh, before she brought it to her entrance. Chris dug his hands into her hips and thrust upward, his feet braced against the arm rest for extra leverage.

“Oh holy ffffuck!” Ivy hissed out. She froze for a few seconds, getting used to the feel of him deep inside her again. It made her want to give up on her career so she would never have to be away from him and the things he did to her body for weeks again. And then he began to move.

Her eyes shivered closed as he slid in and out of her. The feel was exquisite, the firm pressure against her g-spot with each drive upward, his hands flexing on her hips to guide her into the perfect rocking motion, the echo of his breath ragged and racing as she continued to ride him in perfect contrast to the wet slick sound of her taking him over and over – it all combined into a perfect moment where nothing else existed except the two of them.

Chris could feel the pressure winding taut at the base of his cock. He been thinking of this moment for hours now; the entire hike up here had gone by in a haze of horniness. She had been slipping through his veins and making his blood boil long before she had walked in the door with her hair a mess and a tray of dirt in her hands. He pressed his thumb into her mouth and she sucked it with the same care and hunger that she exhibited when it was his cock on her tongue. After several seconds, he pulled it loose with a lewd pop and he pressed it to her clit.

“Chris,” she moaned, her hips shifting in their orbit to rub against his thumb.

“Come on, Ivy. I can tell you’re close. I can feel it in the trembling of your thighs and the sound of your voice.” He rubbed the sweet little nub in hasty circles. “Let me see you come for me. I’ve missed making you come.”

She whimpered softly, her stomach drawing taut and her head falling back. Her hand closed over his on her hip and he linked her fingers with hers. Without cell service, she hadn’t even been able to talk to him for three weeks and the whiskey burn of his voice along her nerves was the last straw.

“That’s right, Ivy. Come for me.”

Her body arched and she cried his name with abandon, not having to worry about being heard by neighbors. Chris thrust into her until she dropped onto his chest and then he wrapped both of his arms around her back to anchor her against the force of his pistoning hips as he sought his own release.

Ivy kissed his neck and whispered, “I want to feel you come in my pussy.”

He’d missed her honeyed voice as well and it lit his fuse like nothing else could. A few seconds later, a few thrusts later, and she got what she wanted as he came, his groans sounding right at home in the wild.

Ivy waited until resting on his chest felt like she was floating on a lake rather than the storm-tossed sea to talk again. “You get to stay the night, right?”

He made a noise of affirmation as he kissed her forehead.

“Oh good. Because I’m going to need that four or five more times before you leave.”

Chris chuckled. “That was my plan.”


End file.
